Kiss the boy
by Attempting Writers
Summary: Aerial the little mermaid is now re-written a bit to only a song. Kiss the girl. Canada went to England for help well England helped by only taking the voice. Canada has to kiss the one he loves. So the only way to get his voice is kissing Prussia. France found out and decides to help his little boy out.


Authors note: This is another disney drabble. I dont own music nor Hetalia. This contains France [crab], some animals, Canada and Purssia! I know right :D Canada is the merman and Purssia is the prince. Hope you enjoy. Warning I will hop from one to another. Some point at night France trying to help Canada to kiss Purssia or fixing the mood. I know but I dont care!

France you little bugger xD... To the show WARNING HUMAN NAMES!

Kiss the girl [boy]- The little Mermaid.

It was a calm night when France got the message that Canada wont talk until the curse is lifted. Thanks to wizard England and his wizard craft. It is really a pricy pay but I have to get this boy he like to kiss him. Man this will be maybe difficult but easy. All I had to do is make it where he follows the song. I was in a swamp like place but it was a good place to make in the love mood. I turned to see a few followers of Canada to support him in his need. Thats when I had a great idea for the song so I looked at them and smiled devil like but oderly fashion calm like.

"First we got to creat the... mood..." Once said the followers follow my lead and the turtles flipped to there backside and the ducks got prepared to make wounderful music.

"Percussion...Strings...Winds...Words..." I turned noted the grasshopppers and the winds making the slow but soft music I wanted to hear.

I softly lean on the catail and spoke "There you see him ,Sitting there across the way, He dont got a lot to say.

But theres something about him, And you dont way, but you're dying to try,

You wanna kiss the boy..."

With that I swung back fast like which I hear from Prusia asking "Did you hear something?"

Canada shooked his head for his requested answer

I come back behind a rock "Yes, you want here ,look at here ,you know you do ,

Possible he want you too, there one way to ask him..."

With that a pink famingo joined the soft music and we sang together into a duet

"It dont take a word, not a single word, go on and kiss the boy.." I grew a little angry about this boy but I knew I need a few more voices to join.

I sunked my head into the water and said "Sing with me now"

With that a group or frogs join into the ore and sanged together with a "Sha la la la la la ,my oh my

Look at the boy too shy, He aint gonna kiss the boy, Sha la la la la la.."

I come in surrounded by two birds and a old turtle and sing for the frogs

"Aint that sad?, Aint it a shame?, Too bad he gonna miss the boy..."

I sit there watching and being patenince to see how this goes and slowly we hear the Prussian talking...

"You know I never really got your name. Maybe I can guess." He layed back calmly and started a brain storming ideas.

"Is it ... Harrision?" a light giggle appeared and Canada shoked his head no.

"Ok no how about... Garrision?" Canada contuied to shake no and the Prussian still guessed

"Tyler?" still guess which annoyed me a bit

"Mattiew... his name is Mattiew" I pulled my soft body onto the boat and spoken into a whisper form enough to hear

He turned back and spoken once more and it was his name

"Mattiew?" with that Canada noded his head into an agreement

He asked one more time and again he noded again to reply

"That is awesome name" he said with a smirk appear on his white face and devilish eyes

"Okay Mattiew..." once more saying the boys name he started to hold his hand

I slowly came in but loud enough for the couple to hear and follow the music

"Nows your moment, Floating in a blue lagoon

Boy, you better do it soon

No time will be better" small fishes appeared and joined the song with "Ya ya ya ya ya"

"He wont say a word ,and he wont say a word until you kiss the boy"

I got a group of smaller and some bigger fish to help the trip last a whole lot longer

With that we sang again "Sha la la la la ,Dont be scared ,You got the mood prepared

Go on and kiss the boy, Sha la la la la la ,Dont stop now

Dont try to hind it how, you wanna kiss the boy

Whoa Whoa

Sha la la la la la

Float along ,and listen to the music ,Song say kiss the boy

Whoa whoa

Sha la la la la la

Music play ,Do what the music say ,you gotta kiss the boy" With everyone pitching in was really amazing but I

hope that he wont do it again

Whispers started to echo through the place with 'Kiss the boy, Kiss'

"Kiss the boy ,why dont you..., kiss the boy

Go on and kiss the boy ,Go on and..., kiss the boy" I reached in strangling Spain with his horrorable

singing skills he suppoesly got the 'lady killer' on 'it'

At the last second we had everything right the mood , the setting and even got the Prussian to not be so shy

But everything had to be ruined but human weight that tripped the boat...

So luck next time Mattiew...

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did... :D


End file.
